


Empty Stairwells

by staticscreams



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, NSFW, Sexual Content, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticscreams/pseuds/staticscreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ailise finds an empty stairwell in Skyhold and gets a very good idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Stairwells

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First time writing Cullen smut!! I hope it turned out well! Please enjoy!!!

Ailise had gotten lost so many times in Skyhold she could hardly count it out how many times on both hands. Whenever someone questioned, she would always come to her own defense with “It’s a big castle!” Which, it _was._ And also because she just wasn’t good at directions.

However, after getting lost so many times, she could now find her way around with ease. Sort of. She now only got lost on the occasion, when it was dark or when she had a long day or was slightly hungover. On the occasion, she would find new places that she had never seen before.

And sometimes, she would revisit places that she had once explored, but never really stopped to look at. Exploring the halls of Skyhold the day before, she had found an empty and almost dark stairwell, near that hall with the dwarven statue in it, the hall right off the kitchens. The stairway was right off of Josie’s office, she realized, as she poked her head around and saw her ambassador at work. However, the stairway was empty. The hall was empty. Which gave her a very good idea.

“This way,” Ailise said, as she led Cullen through the kitchens, narrowly avoiding the chefs and servants that were working. They were no doubt a little bit surprised to see the Commander and the Inquisitor traipsing through their space, but this was urgent. To Ailise, at least.

“Where are you taking me this time?” Cullen chuckled, keeping close behind her.

“I found someplace new,” She said, as they continued through the halls of Skyhold. “Well, not _new_ exactly. I sort of...re-discovered it and had an idea.”

“What sort of idea?” He asked, as she led him up the stair towards Josie’s office. Ailise stopped in the middle of the dimly lit stairwell, a small smile playing on her lips. Cullen furrowed his brow as he looked around the space they were in, “Is this what you mean by an idea?”

She chuckled, “Well, we’ve been talking about trying new things, and I figured...while your roof is finally being repaired and while Leliana’s raven’s are driving me absolutely crazy, we could try someplace more…”

“Public,” Cullen offered, motioning to the empty stairwell. While it was quiet and secluded, it was still public. At any moment, someone could walk right in. But that was what made it better, in a way.

“Sort of,” Ailise said, “no one ever comes this way. And as long as we stay quiet, nobody will figure it out.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“ _Positive._ ”

It didn’t take long for Cullen to get on board with this plan, as he leaned down to kiss her. Ailise wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back with full force. She took his bottom lip between her teeth, and he grinned, holding her face and kissing her hard, pressing her against the wall. His tongue slipped in her mouth, warm and wet, and she sighed, tangling her fingers in his golden hair. When they parted, they were both breathless, with kiss-swollen lips and red cheeks.

“Turn around,” Cullen murmured in her ear as he leaned down, his hot breath making her shiver, and she obeyed, turning around in the stairwell and bracing herself against the wall. Cullen pressed his body against hers, kissing along her neck, towards her ear. He gently nibbled along the outer shell of her ear, and Ailise’s breath caught in her throat. His hands ran down her sides, towards the waist of her breeches. “Do you want me to?” He murmured.

She nodded, unable to really say something, and Cullen immediately obeyed. He began working on the ties on her breeches, pushing them past her hips, down to her knees. They were in deep now-if they were to get caught, Ailise’s pants would literally be down and there would be no way of explaining what they were doing. She bent over slightly, her palms flat against the cool stone wall. She could feel the material of his breeches against her bare ass, and it made her shudder. Cullen snaked his hand around her hips, cupping between her legs-where she was wet and wanting-making her gasp loudly.

“Ssh,” Cullen murmured, “we have to stay quiet, remember?”

“Right,” She breathed, nodding slightly. Cullen steadied himself against the wall as well, laying his palm flat against it, almost trapping her between him and the wall.

Cullen’s fingers danced around her folds, teasing her, before his finger pushed past them, entering her. She gasped at the pleasant intrusion, murmuring a string of very quiet _yeses_. He used one digit at first, but as he pumped it in and out slowly, he added a second one, and she let out a satisfied sigh. She could feel heat pooling in her belly, as she grew more and more aroused by his deft fingers.

He removed his fingers all too quickly, she felt, but his hands moved to his belt and breeches so he could push them down past his waist, bringing his smalls with them. She could feel Cullen’s hardness on her bare skin, as he positioned the tip of his erection in her folds and pushed himself into her tight, wet heat.  

They both let quiet groans as he entered her, trying not to be too loud. Cullen pressed his forehead against her shoulder, as his hand traveled back down towards her heat. His fingers found the sensitive nub and began making slow circles, her sex growing wetter. Cullen thrust into her again, and Ailise gasped. Cullen gripped her hip with one hand, trying to steady himself as he thrust again, slowly.

She murmured his name, over and over, along with mumbled words of adoration, when he had to bend her over more to almost fill her up completely. She bucked into him then, allowing him to go deeper and he groaned, the sound echoing off the walls.

“We have to be quiet, remember?” She mocked him, but her voice came out husky and filled with sex. She thought she heard him chuckle, as he began again, entering her slightly faster now and filling her up. The heat that pooled in her belly grew, out towards her limbs, making each touch extra sensitive on her now hot and sweat-slicked skin.

Cullen’s strokes harder, _faster_ , pounding into her as he held her in place. She was nearing her climax, gasping and moaning Cullen’s name, her eyes shut tight as she leaned her sweaty forehead against the cool stone walls, “Cullen, _please_ ,” she murmured, though neither of them were quite sure exactly what she was asking, “I’m almost...ah…” His fingers worked quicker on her sex, encircling it with delicate touches of his fingers. The heat that spread through Ailise’s body grew hotter and hotter, and she gasped as the heat wound tight until finally, it burst, leaving her gasping and moaning, unable to keep quiet as the orgasm made her shudder and shake. Cullen continued his ministrations, nearing his own peak. He groaned into her neck, his thrusting falling out of the rhythm he had set. His hips snapped into her, and she ground herself against him, wanting him to finish.

“ _Maker,_ ” Cullen groaned again, followed by a few expletives, as his hips stuttered one last time, spending himself inside of her. When he was finished, he rested his head against her back, and she ran her hands through his now sweat-dampened hair. “This was a very good idea,” He murmured, and she grinned, leaning her head against his. They stayed that way for a minute before they realized they were both still partially undressed.

“We should probably…” Ailise started, beginning to pull up her smalls and breeches.

Cullen cleared his throat, “Right. Of course.” He tucked himself back into his own breeches and re-tied them, then buckled his belt. She  turned around again and kissed Cullen hard on the mouth once more.

“I love you,” She murmured against his lips.

“I love you, too,” He replied.

They made their way towards Cullen’s room to see if the repairs were finished. Ailise’s legs were slightly wobbly from their previous actions but Cullen was fine, if not a little sweaty.

However, the next day during war council, Cullen blushed furiously as Josephine wondered aloud about strange noises in the stairwell.

 


End file.
